Family Divided
by Trevor the Enchanter
Summary: When things get out of control, Meg runs away from home. Little does she realize that someone has plans for her. Can her family find her? Do they even want to? And when she comes back, will she still be the same Meg they know?
1. Too Far

Okay, this is my first Family Guy story, so don't be too harsh on me. It's just an idea I thought up a couple of weeks ago. Unlike most episodes, this story has a single conflict. Warning: Much of it centers around Meg, so don't say I didn't warn you..

Summary: When Lois goes too far, Meg runs away from home. Little do they realize that the consequences are beyond their comprehension. Now her family has to search for her, but do they really want her back? And what is she going to do now?

It was a typical Griffin family morning. Lois was cooking toast, Stewie was working on his ray gun, Brian was reading the newspaper, Chris complained about the evil monkey in his closet, and Peter was wolfing down all the food. But Meg was nowhere to be seen.

"Huh, I wonder where she is." Stewie asked Brian. "Normally, she's crying her eyes out at the table because a boy rejected her for her ugliness."

"All right, Stewie, that's enough." Brian, the family dog, chided, and went back to the newspaper. "Huh, so Bush is asking for a troop increase. Wonder where that idiot misplaced his brain."

"Come on, who would you prefer, Al Gore?" Stewie laughed. "Besides, at least with a Republican, I can get a permit for my ray gun. Should have shot Clinton when I had the chance…"

"Come on, Lois, don't you have any more food?" Peter complained, stealing from Chris' plate.

"Honey, you know money's been tight, and you can afford to lose some weight." Lois replied. "Dr. Hartman warned you that you're at risk for diabetes."

"Yeah, you're not the only one who's hungry!" Chris agreed, looking at his mom. "Mom, do we have any froot loops?"

"Hold on, honey, let me check." Lois replied. She opened the pantry, but all 5 boxes were empty. "Peter, did you eat all the cereal?"

"No, I left a cup or two." Peter protested. "Besides, I got hungry watching that rabbit finally get the Trix."

"Huh, you'd think those idiots in Washington would get rid of these ridiculous expenses." Brian muttered to himself. "Seriously, spending 5 million dollars to teach kids about Canada?"

"Honestly, why do you care about politics?" Stewie rolled his eyes. "I'm going to take over the world in a few years away. Well, assuming I can fix that mind control device from the fat man thinking it was food." He grinned. "Hey, Brian, I bet you 5 bucks I can lock Meg in a closet."

"You're on." Replied Brian, shaking his hand. Stewie ran up to her room. "Course, I forgot to tell him she's hiding from Neal again." A few seconds later, Stewie screamed, running back into the kitchen. "Jeez, what happened?"

"I saw her in her underwear, okay!" Stewie. "God, she's even uglier than I thought. Least it wasn't as bad as that time I walked in on Bill and Monica."

Flashback

"_Now with this new mind control ray, I can force the president to do anything I choose!" Stewie exclaimed. He walked into the room, smirking. "Oh, Mr. President, I have a… oh, dear god!"_

_"Ah… this isn't what it looks like!" Clinton protested, covering himself with White House papers. Stewie was dumbfounded and fainted on the ground. "Well, that was easy. Come on, Monica, I'm not done yet."_

_End flashback_

Meg walked into the room, quietly crying. "What's wrong, Meg?" Brian asked. He was the only one in the family, it seemed, that cared about her, though he too pulled pranks on her from time to time.

"Today was the worst day ever!" She sobbed. "Connie told the whole school that I slept with 10 guys! After that, Ted and Marsha started a food fight and they all threw the food at me! I told the teachers, but they just laughed and called me ugly."

"Don't worry about them; they're idiots." Brian sighed. Honestly, the way her parents ignored her was pathetic. If they didn't do something, they would regret it along the line. "This is your last year of high school and then you'll be in college." He let Meg cry on her shoulder.

"Meg, we all know you're making this up to get attention." Lois sighed. "Now clean yourself up or you aren't getting dessert."

"Yeah, stop being such a whiny bitch." Peter sighed. Meg ran out of the room, crying even harder.

"Mom, why does she cry so much?" Chris asked stupidly. "I heard that when women cry, they're on their period."

"Nah, she's just a bimbo." Peter giggled.

"Where are you going?" asked Stewie, watching Brian get up from his chair.

"I'm going to talk to Meg and you're coming with me." Brian stated, dragging the protesting Stewie behind. He threatened to use his ray gun, but Brian took it out of his hand.

"Come on, when did you become such a softie?" asked Stewie. "Why are you dragging me here? I don't want anything to do with her!"

"You either come with me or I'll tell the world about your make out session with Rupert."

"You swore never to mention that again!" Stewie struggled again, but was too late. They saw Meg crying her eyes out rolled in a ball in the corner of the room. "I must say, I can see why no guys like her. She's just too needy! Maybe if she was more like me… Ha! Sucker!" He ran off before Brian knew what was happening.

"All right, I've got to help her. Wait, what's the smell? It smells like… a female dog. No, no, remember what happened last time."

"Brian, me and the guys are going out for some beers!" Peter yelled. 'Want to come? We need a… what was that word?… Drunk driver!" Brian smiled and ran towards them, all thoughts of Meg exiting his mind.

Meanwhile in his room, Stewie was currently talking to Rupert. "This could be my chance!" he exclaimed. "She could help me kill Lois! They obviously don't get along. Sigh, I really wish the fat man didn't step on my mind control device. Blast! I can't get this ray gun to work. Damn the Chinese and their cheap parts!"

After a few more minutes of tinkering, he finally got it to work. "Finally! Well, if this worked against Bertram, it'll certainly take care of Lois. Wish me luck, Rupert! I'm about to make my first step to world domination!"

He spotted Lois walking towards Meg's room and followed. He silently opened the door and spotted the two shouting at one another. He aimed his ray gun towards Lois' head and just as he was about to get a shot off, she backhanded.

"Wow, I never thought Lois was that violent." Stewie laughed. "Maybe she's on her period. How anyone can stand women is beyond me." Stewie aimed again, but was distracted by Lois systemically beating Meg.

Meg tried to fight back and punched Lois in the jaw, making her angrier. Lois took out a random whip and began hitting her with it. She fought as best she could, but eventually submitted. It seemed like forever until she stopped. "Don't ever call me that again, you worthless whore!" she snarled. "If anyone learns about this, I WILL kill you, understand? Fearfully, Meg nodded.

Stewie hid behind the door as she stormed out, admittedly afraid. He clutched his ray gun tighter, wishing it was as powerful as he last one. Once she was gone, he checked Meg's pulse, and breathing. "Well, she'll be fine." He shrugged. "She's going to need some new clothes, though. Ha! This is just the thing to finish Lois off! Together we will have unlimited potential. Wait, why am I using her as an apprentice? Ah, well, beggars can't be choosers. Hmm, I think it's time to work on that dark lightning device I have so I can slowly fry Lois. What fun!" he ran out, grinning about his new schemes for his older sister.

But little did he know that someone else was watching and had schemes of his own for the poor girl.

Sorry if it seems out of character, but Lois has admitted she doesn't care for Meg and it's necessary for the plot. As for who this figure is, you'll find out in the next chapter.


	2. Evil Plans

Okay, I know this is rather dark for Family gut, but roll with it. I think it's rather interesting.

Meg jumped out her window, crying. She winced as she landed, but ignored the pain. She couldn't believe her family actually hated her that much. She didn't get far, though, before collapsing in a bloody.

"Well, if it isn't the pathetic teenage Griffin." laughed a voice. Meg couldn't see who it was, but sounded familiar.

"Leave me alone, whoever you are!" She growled; she was not in the mood for this. "Let me guess; come to tell me I got what I deserved?"

"On the contrary, I've come to help you." The figure grinned. "All I ask is something in return. I can take you in until you recover."

"Why the hell should I trust you?"

"You don't have a choice. I saw your dear mother beat you within an inch of your life. She did it once, she'll do it again. Besides, think of how she'll be on her period."

Meg inwardly shuddered. The figure, whoever he was, did have a point. "How exactly are you going to help me? I'm not exactly in good shape right now."

"I think you'll find my offer worth listening to. Your classmates tease you for being fat and ugly, for being different. That will change, I promise you. I can make you beautiful beyond your wildest dreams."

"Okay, what else? That doesn't… sound like enough."

"I'll give you breast implants." Meg grinned happily at the thought. The figure muttered: "Women are confusing. Makes me glad I'm gay."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Okay, this smell is weird." Brian muttered to himself. "I've smelled this before, but I can't quite place it. It could just be the hangover." Boy, I'm glad Joe has connections."

"Oh, Brian, have I got news for you!" Stewie exclaimed, grinning like a maniac. "I come bearing a gift! I'll give you a hint: it's whatever you smell right now. Now leave me alone; I need to kill Lois." He went into his room and grabbed his ray gun.

Brian followed his nose and ended up in Meg's room. He was truly shocked by the blood that spattered. "Wow, whoever did this was stupider than those cops I worked with trying to catch Ted Bundy."

_Flashback_

_"Oh, come on, it's Ted Bundy!" Brian exclaimed. "How stupid can you people be?"_

_"Calm down, Brian." the officer stated. He was one of several in the room with said serial killer. "It's obvious this was a suicide."_

_"He has 5 stab wounds, and was cannibalized." Brain said in astonishment. He kept his voice down so they wouldn't hear him. "And they say these people are tax money well spent."_

_"Okay, we're going to need SWAT in order to take this guy down." said another officer. _

_"Look, he's about to kill another person!" Brian yelled, pointing at Ted._

_"I'm not doing anything." he protested, putting on a bib that says "I eat people". "I'm just…uh… looking for a date."_

_Brian rolled his eyes and left, ignoring a scream behind them. _

"My god, what the hell happened here?" Chris demanded, going inside. "Mom, Dad peed in Meg's room again!" They ran into the room, looking at what they saw. Lois felt a hint of regret, but not much.

"It's obvious what's happened here!" Peter exclaimed. Lois looked nervously at him. "A vampire came in here and took Meg! Jeez, couldn't he have at least cleaned up after himself? This looks like what happened before we get Brian housebroken."

"Come on, that was one time and I was sick!" Brian protested, lying through his teeth. He saw Stewie heading towards Lois with his ray gun. Before he could fire, he tripped over a weird coincidental banana peel.

"Damn! Will this story stop with the clichés?" Stewie swore.

"Peter, that makes perfect sense." Lois declared happily. "Why don't you get your vampire gear and try to hunt him down?"

"Hooray!" Peter squealed like a little kid. "But why are you letting me do this? Last time, you yelled at me in front of everyone. The only time you yelled that much was when I…"

"Go!"

Peter obeyed, taking Chris with him. "Now just remember: always wear the garlic." he instructed. "Otherwise, they'll bite your neck and suck out your blood. Everyone uses crosses, but that never works, so don't."

Stewie slowly crawled up the stairs, glaring angrily. "Why is it that every time I get close something always happens?"

"Because you if manage to kill Lois, we won't have a show." Brian replied. "Now come on; I'm going to find Meg."

"We're better off without that Harlot! Besides, you don't like her either. Why are you searching for her?"

"I don't hate her; just find her annoying. Besides, if she's gone, who did you have to play jokes on?"

"Good point there. Boy, I haven't felt so humiliated since I let the fire go out on that island."

Flashback

_"You let the bloody fire go out." Ralph growled at Stewie, who was wielding a spear._

_"Come on, it's not my fault." Stewie growled. "You and Piggy over there were too busy relaxing. Besides, we're not getting off this island, and we need food. Well, except that vegan Simon, but who cares about him?"_

_"We could have been rescued, bitch! This is what happens when you leave a baby in charge!" Stewie charges at Ralph, but gets his spear stuck in a tree. He tries to pull it out, but trips, much to the others' amusement._

End flashback

"Okay, I see your point." Stewie rolled his eyes. "I had an amusing prank involving my mind control and every moron in that school. Good times, good times."

They walked outside, where Brian caught the scent. "She's this way!" he exclaimed. "There's someone else as well. If I'm right, he hates us and spent last night at a gay bar."

"Where did you get that wonderful nose?"

"Uh… I'd rather not talk about it."

"I have an idea! Let's check every free buffet in town. That fat girl should stick out like a sore thumb. Jeez, again with the clichés. Fox has the most incompetent writers since… Blast!" Stewie fell in a pit, cursing to himself.

"I told you not to insult the network, but you didn't listen. "Brian chuckled. "Come on, let's continue searching."

"Yes, do you have any eggs?" Stewie asked a teenager. "I want to like, bomb some houses."

"Of course, dude!" He replied. "Here, take these smelly ones. They've been sitting out of my lawn for a month."

"This ought to teach that pig a lesson." Stewie chuckled. Brian continued moving, and traveled at least a mile before something happened. They jumped out of the way as a missile flew between them.

"All right, Stewart, hand me back my secret serum!" Bertram demanded. "I know you took it!"

"And who would this be?" Brian asked Stewie.

"My half-brother who keeps trying to kill me." Stewie replied. "Where were you these past few months, Bertram? Enjoy that little present I gave you for your first birthday?'

"God, that was the most disgusting thing I've ever seen!" Bertram yelled. "Never send Quagmire to my house again!"

"He walked in and jacked off to his lesbian parents, ha, ha." Stewie laughed.

"Wow, that's harsh." Brian replied, chuckling as well. "So let me guess: if I know your brother, this is going to be one of those overdone world-domination schemes." Bertram was through talking as he fired from his ray gun, Brian barely managing to duck under them. Stewie returned fire, forcing his half-brother back.

Stewie charged forward, knowing he had the advantage in combat. He punched Bertram in the jaw, knocking him back, Brian biting him in the leg. It allowed him the chance to take Bertram's ray gun.

"Don't even think about it, Stewart!" Bertram demanded. "Make one move and all three of us will be blown to pieces!" He showed a bomb on his chest and held the remote. "Now tell me what you did with my super soldier serum."

"Apparently someone's watched a few too many sci-fi movies." Brian laughed. "So what, you got this idea from X-files?"

"I don't know anything about your blasted serum!" Stewie exclaimed angrily. _But it I can find it, it may help me beat this guy once and for all. _"Now leave before I really get angry! You don't have the guts to blow us up."

"You win this time, but we'll meet again." Bertram promised, and disappeared as quickly as he came.

"Where does he get his ideas: world domination for idiots?' Brian laughed, and they continued their search.

"Don't forget my birthday!" Stewie exclaimed. "I'll be 2 next week!

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Okay, a cave?" Meg asked. "Couldn't you have gone with something a little less conspicuous?"

"I know this place better than anyone." the figure replied. "It's the perfect place to concoct our evil scheme." He took out a vile of blue liquid. "I stole this off some villain wanna-be. Apparently this gives you super powers."

"Isn't that stuff dangerous? And you still haven't told me who you are." Meg stated, becoming angrier. He may have healed her wounds, but she still didn't trust him.

The figure took off his coat and it is revealed to be none other than the giant chicken. "I've been trying to kill Peter for two years. But every time we fight, I end up losing. Not anymore. I've tested some of this serum on lab rats and it's quite effective. This will be the key to our victory, but I will need your help. Your father hates you as well, and his pathetic wife is icing on the cake."

"You need to work on your metaphors. But whatever, I'll do it. I just hope this works better than last time, when all I got was the ability to grow my fingernails."

"Thanks to your grandparents, I can finally eliminate my enemy! Carter isn't nearly as intelligent as he believes. His daughter will be causality, which is the price for your help. Now get into the machine and you'll become than you ever dreamed!"

She did so, questioning her decision. The chicken poured the serum into two tubes, 6 oz. into Meg's, 8 into his own. He got into his machine and pressed the button. The process lasted several minutes, which was incredibly painful for both of them.

Meg got out, panting heavily from her screaming. She found a mirror and noticed that she was now beautiful. Her glasses were unnecessary, and she had a body most girls could never dream of. "I see this thing worked. So what's the plan?"

"We're going to destroy everyone Peter cares about!" the chicken laughed. "He'll be begging me for death! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Meg rolled her eyes and sighed. "It's going to be a long day."


	3. Setting the Board

Okay, the real action isn't for a couple of chapters yet. These are mainly when forces are being gathered. You might be surprised on who joins Meg.

"So where do we look now, Brian?" Stewie asked, beginning to get tired. He held his ray gun close just in case Bertram decided to attack them again.

"I really don't know, but she's probably run away." Brian replied. "You realize we'll have to do something about Lois, right? She can't get away with this."

"Oh, don't worry; I have a few special surprises for her." Stewie laughed, rubbing his hands. "Once this annoying fiasco is over, I can get back to killing Lois and Bertram. That fool simply does not realize that I am superior to him in every way imaginable!"

"Yes, I heard you the first 27 times. Now we've got more important things to worry about than that stuck-up idiot."

They saw Peter running down the street, chasing after a goth with garlic and a stake. "What in the bloody hell is the fat man doing?" Stewie wondered. "Well, with him out of the way, I can finally…"

"Oh, no, you're not!" Brian grabbed Stewie and they ran towards Peter who cornered the Goth. He looked angrier than either of them had even seen him, which frightened even Stewie.

"You'll regret ever hurting my daughter, vampire!" he growled. "Enjoy your miserable after-whatever."

"Peter, no!" Brian exclaimed, trying to hold him back. "That's not a vampire, just someone who likes to cut himself and listen to depressing songs."

"Actually, that's emo." Stewie corrected. "Goth just like to dress in black."

"Okay, if vampires didn't take Meg away, who did?" Peter asked, lowering his stake. The Goth hurriedly ran off before something else happened to him. "Huh, well, maybe it was Belvedere."

"Peter, that happened because you watched a 5-day marathon with no sleep." Brian reminded. "As for what actually happened, well, I'll tell you when I think you're ready. Sigh, this is tougher than that job I had working for Paris Hilton."

"_Okay… what outfit do you want to wear?" Brian asked. "I suggest the red one, since your popularity is going on. _

"_Just get me a drink." she replied. "I haven't had one for, like, 17 minutes."_

"_Miss Hilton, you've got to be on national television tonight." Brian insisted. "Don't you think you should at least try to look sober? After all, you need to show that you have some kind of intelligence. Do you really want to be a joke for the rest of your life? "_

"_Shut up. I don't pay you to think. Now get me another martini."_

"_Uh… I kind of drank the last few. Besides, your fans are waiting."_

"_They can wait all night. You're fired!"_

"Yeah, I remember." Peter chuckled. "I can't believe you were actually that desperate."

"Okay, just shut up." Stewie snapped. "We've got to come up with some sort of plan before Bertram attacks again! He thinks he'll beat me? I'll be the one to destroy him and then this world is mine!"

"That's great, Stewie." Peter stated, not having any idea what he just said. "Come on, I've got to find the real vampires."

"Peter, there are no real vampires." Brian sighed, trying to convince his stupid friend. "I know who attacked Meg, but you're not going to like it."

"Hey, was it that guy who kept calling me a phony?" asked Peter. "Or those black guys who tried to kill me when I thought I was a woman? Or maybe it could be that giant chicken I keep fighting with? My god, that's who attacked Meg! I'll kill him!"

"Well, that was disappointing." Stewie groaned. "I was hoping to see Lois and the Fat Man fight again."

"I don't think he can handle the truth right now." Brian replied. "Now work with me here. Could you help me find some proof Lois did this?"

"Well, it is the perfect chance to take my revenge on that shrew. But I thought you wanted to get into her pants."

"I did not! Or at least not anymore."

"Ha, I knew it!"

"Hey, Brian, want to go to the drunken clam?" Peter asked. "I need to get ready for my fight with that damn chicken."

"All right, let's go." Brian sighed. "I'm going to need a lot of martinis to forget about all this. Stewie, you go find some proof. I have to make sure Peter doesn't get himself killed."

"Your powers are growing; I'm quite impressed." said the chicken. "They are greater than even I expected. But we are going to need allies."

"Fine, as long as I can make my bitch of a mother pay." Meg snarled. Her beauty had steadily grown until she appeared to be a supermodel. "What do you have in mind?"

"Ha, ha, well, this will require a great deal of charm." The chicken warned. "Your mother will be difficult to take down, and her infant son even more so. This will require some sacrifices. Are you willing to make them?"

"Yes. But why… why does my mother hate me? I never did anything to her."

"Your birth inconvenienced her. Because she slept around, she was unable to participate in the Olympics, and took her anger out on you. Now that that's over with, use your charm to take him down."

Meg nodded, eyes burning with hatred. She fired black lightning from her fingertips, blowing a large hole through the cave. She arrived in Quahog until she finally found who she was looking for. Meg was sorely tempted to kill her mother now, but heeded her master's warning. She knocked and waited for a response.

"Well, hello, lips, legs, breasts and ass." Quagmire greeted. "What can I do for you, babe?"

"Oh, there's a great deal you can do for me." Meg replied with a sexy grin. "Come with me, and I'll… make it worth your while." Quagmire grinned so wide she thought his face would split apart.

"So Meg's missing and you're no closer to finding her?" Joe asked, wanting to make sure he heard right. "Well, I'll look into it, and see what I can find."

"This is unusual behavior from her." Cleveland stated in his usual monotone. "She isn't a perfect child, but she's known for good behavior. It's true that she can be melodramatic, but I can't think of anything that would make her run away."

"Hey, Cleveland, stop using so many big words." Peter complained, drinking his 9th glass of beer. "She didn't run away; she was kidnapped by vampires. At least that's what Lois said."

"That's odd." Joe mused. "Lois isn't one to encourage those kinds of adventures. Either she's grown tolerant to them, which is unlikely, or something more sinister is going on."

"Oh, oh, you think that's odd." Brian asked in a drunken stupor. "Try walking into her room and seeing blood everywhere. Stewie told me all about it."

"Come on, Brian, Stewie can't talk." Peter laughed, drinking another glass of beer.

"He's got a point, Brian." Cleveland added. "Children are usually able to talk by the age of 1, but Stewie's 2 and I haven't heard a word out of him."

"Well, I've heard him say a few words." Joe said. "It's usually stuff about world domination, which is weird. Speaking of weird, where's Quagmire? He never misses a chance to get drunk."

"He's probably trying to find some stupid broad to take advantage of." Brian laughed, the others following suit.

What they said was not far from the truth. Meg was leading him to her "home", saying that she'd "rock his world" Quagmire being who he is, he eagerly followed her into the cave. Meg had to admit, she was disgusted by his obvious arousal, but would do whatever was necessary to be free of her mother.

"So when are we going to do it?" Quagmire grinned. "Ha, ha, all right!" To his surprise, a collar was forced on him from behind. The voice laughed at his attempts to rip it off.

"I see she managed to get you to this place." The chicken laughed. "Now you will serve me, and if you try anything, this collar will burn you alive. I had it custom-designed for perverts like yourself."

"No, no, it's not all right!" Quagmire rescinded. "Bitch! I thought I was going to get sexed, not enslaved."

"You don't recognize me? I'm hurt." Meg said with false sadness. "I'm none of than Meg Griffin. Long story short, I ran away because my mother went too far."

"Hey, the guys are looking for you!" Quagmire stated. "Especially Peter; something about being 'secret best friends'. Come on, I'll take you back right now." He grabbed her arm but Meg was not about to cooperate. She kicked him in the nuts, and he fell to the ground. It wasn't a hard kick, given what she was now capable of, but he was still on the ground, writhing in pain.

"However, if you help me, I will reward you." The chicken smirked, finally coming out of the shadows. "How would you feel to have your very own harem of beautiful women? Once our objective is complete, that will be your reward."

"Sigh, do you always have to hide in the shadows?" Meg groaned. "Everyone knows who you are now."

"I suppose you have a point." the chicken sighed. "In any case, what is your answer? Speak! I am not a patient chicken!"

"I'll do it, as long as I get that harem you promised me." Quagmire smiled, beginning to recover. "Hey, can I have Meg?" Her response was to kick him in the balls again, even harder than before. He actually had tears coming out of his eyes this time around.

The chicken laughed to himself. All he needed were two more pawns and victory would be his. And he had just the two in mind.

"Man, this stinks!" Peter complained, collapsing on the couch. "I can't find Meg anywhere! Well, I've got a lot of ass-kicking to do, so I better rest up and watch some TV."

"I thought you didn't care for Meg." Brian wondered. "What changed?"

"I watched her beat the crap out of some sky." Peter replied. "It made me realize how wonderful she truly is. Since then, we've been secret best friends. I just wish I knew who hurt her."

"You'll never figure it out, fat man!" Stewie exclaimed, rolling his eyes. "Well, if she comes back, maybe she can help me eliminate Lois."

"This is not going to end well." Brian told him. "Besides, you'll never kill her. If you did, our ratings would plummet. We can't let that happen. Anyway, we have to prove Lois is the one who did this. Which would you prefer: a dead Lois or a Lois suffering in prison?"

"Good point." Stewie stated, trying to make up his mind. "I'll go ask Rupert about what's better."

Okay, just one more chapter before the real action begins.


	4. clashing

"Excellent, you've learned some control over your powers." The chicken chuckled to himself, although it sounded more like clucking.

"Well, I have a strong motivation." Meg sighed. "God, how could they do this to me? All I ever wanted was their love, and I was denied it. My own mother beat the hell out of me simply because I was an inconvenience to her. There are days where I wish I was dead."

"Don't speak like that, Megan." He replied, putting an arm around her shoulders. "You have me now, and I'll be much better than your idiot parents. Do you feel ready for your revenge?"

"I'd like to think so, but I don't know. If I see my mother again, I'll probably just cower in front of her. She'd really enjoy that, I'm sure. I hate every last one of them; Connie, my parents, the school, Quagmire, Joe, Chris, everybody! I never deserved what they put me through; they couldn't even pretend to respect me. Now they're going to pay!" A silver blast fired out of her hand, as she lost control in her anger.

"You'll get it, Megan. There's a reason I hate your father, but up until now, I had a grudging respect for him. I may be an annoying chicken who shows up at the weirdest places, but I know how to be a father."

"I thought you said you were gay."

"I have a niece I visit sometimes. She actually likes me more than my brother, probably because I get her gifts all the time. Yes, I'm spoiling her, but I don't see her much. How did you survive all these years alone?"

"I don't know; I just figured I'd be alone forever. The only company I would have is a drunken college guy. Never figured I'd sleep with Quagmire; why does Bertram want me to do that?"

"Wait a minute. He told you to do that?" He barely suppressed a shudder. Bertram was going to pay for this.

"It was supposed to ensure his loyalty, but it was probably the most disgusting thing I've ever been through." Tears fell from her eyes once again.

"You won't have to do it again; I promise." The chicken gave her a friendly hug and walked off, intending to give Bertram a piece of his mind. True, his original intention was to turn her against her father, but he had developed an attachment to Meg. Even if he hadn't, sleeping with that diseased pervert was not something he would wish on anyone. Bertram was sitting on the chair, treating it like a throne.

"So what kind of progress has she made?" Bertram asked, getting right to the point. Unlike his brother, he did more than whine and complain about his circumstances.

"She's doing quite well." He replied, before getting to his next point. "Why exactly did you have her do… those things?" He couldn't bring himself to mention it again. He held his temper in check, since the chicken knew that Bertram was a dangerous opponent.

"Simple: to ensure his loyalty," Bertram laughed. "I gave her beauty, so she had to do something for me. Besides, she may as well have some fun while she can."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" His voice was rising rapidly.

"She's not going to last long. In approximately 96 hours, her powers will overwhelm the body and cause a horribly painful death." He laughed like your typical villain. "I'm not foolish enough to let her live; that can be very counterproductive."

"I'm not going along with any of this! You're dead!" The chicken raised his fists, but Bertram merely laughed. Really, what kind of fool was he?

"I was prepared for that. Yesterday, I had a self-destruct device implanted inside your body. If you go against my will, it will shred your body to pieces. You don't have many options; I suggest you choose the right one."

The chicken growled, but made no further effort to attack. Bertram had him over a barrel now, but time could change things. If Megan died because of him, he would make sure Bertram fell along with her. He stomped out of the room, cursing himself for his stupidity.

XXXXXX

"What are we doing here?" Brian asked. "I feel like it's been 8 months for some reason." He and Stewie were exploring the cave, hoping to find Bertram. They were originally going to bring Peter with them, but decided that was too much of a risk for this operation.

"Secret cave: real original." Stewie laughed to himself. He led the way, carrying his improved ray gun. "I just hope he doesn't have those stupid clones this time." Predictably, two of them showed up, which Stewie quickly took out.

"Great plan; make tons of noise." Brian muttered sarcastically. They continued their search, but finding nothing. Fortunately for him, Brian had a powerful sense of smell even by dog standards. "Come on, she's this way!" He started running towards her, while Stewie struggled to keep up.

Brian eventually decided to put Stewie on his back, much as it annoyed him. They didn't have any time to waste. However, they were ambushed by several flying robots. "Wow, very impressive." Brian laughed. "I guess your brother has been watching too many bad science fiction movies."

Stewie backflipped and shot three out them out of the air. Brian dodged to the left and grabbed unto another one of them. He managed to tear out the engine, causing it to fall. Needless to say, it wasn't much of a battle. They kept moving, knowing that all the commotion would alert Bertram.

"What's this thing?" Stewie wondered as he surveyed a device on the wall. " 'self destruct: do not press'. I haven't seen such a bad plot device since I rented Predator 2." He pushed the button and immediately about a dozen machine guns came out and started firing. Stewie cursed, knowing their cover was blown. He blasted the machine guns, melting them into useless slag. "You'd think all his expensive equipment could actually hit something."

"Looks like we meet again, Stewart." Bertram laughed, sitting in a floating chair surrounded by a shield.

"Who do you think you are, Xavier?" Brian scoffed. "For a second there, I was worried, but now I see you're nothing but a wimp." Bertram fired lasers at Brian, all of which missed. "Do you even know what the word aim means?"

Stewie set off a small EMP, sending the chair to the ground. "Funny; all your fancy technology is useless against someone who can actually fight. Now where is that whiny idiot Meg?" He could hardly believe he was on a rescue mission, but she could prove valuable in his efforts to kill Lois. "I suggest you talk or things will get rather unpleasant for you."

"Ha! You don't get it, do you?" Bertram laughed. "It's too late to stop me this time!"

"Save us the typical villain speech and tell us!" Brian growled, throwing him against the wall. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Stewie nodded.

A few minutes later:

"You're stuck there until you tell us what you want to know." Brian declared, as Bertram was trapped in a cage with Beavis and Butthead.

"Hey, Beavis, this baby's head is like, the size of my butt." Butthead chuckled stupidly. Brian and Stewie left, ignoring Bertram's screams of agony.

"And uh… I wish the size of my head was, like, the size of his head." Beavis added, laughing stupidly. Brian briefly considered letting him out, as being trapped in a room with them was harsh, but decided against it.

XXXXX

"I haven't had any luck." Peter sighed. "First, I checked the mall… (Peter looks at swimsuit models) and then I looked in the basement (Peter trips and smashes his head against the wall) I even checked in Chinatown ("No Meg here! Go away before I kick your fat ass!") "I'm a terrible father."

"That at least you're correct about." The giant chicken laughed. "If you really want to know what happened to your daughter, I took her in after your wife beat her."

"You're dead, bitch!" Peter exclaimed, but then realized something. "Wait, you said Lois beat Meg?"

"Yes, I did, and you were too blind to see it. If I hadn't helped her, she could very well be dead right now. You never gave a damn, though, seeing her as nothing more than a piece of trash."

Peter charged towards him, ready to tear him apart, but tripped over a rock on the ground and smashed his knee of the cement, hissing in pain. "Enough! Everyone is sick of that joke!" Eddie (the chicken) punched him in the jaw. "I was trying to show you the truth, but since you refuse to believe it, I'll have to take you down!"

"What's going on out here?" Lois demanded, but was sent to the ground by a wave of energy.

"Hello, mother; I'm back." Meg grinned sweetly, charging up another blast. "And I'm mighty pissed."

"I thought I told you never to come back!" Lois exclaimed. "God, why is my daughter such a failure that she can't understand a simple command." Meg lost her rage and stammered, trying to defend herself. "I lost my chance to compete in the Olympics because of you!"

"Ignore her, Megan!" The chicken warned, dodging a punch from Peter. "You don't have to be afraid anymore; I'm here beside you. Show her what you've learned."

It didn't take very long for her rage to return. She charged black energy in her hands and turned towards Lois. Perhaps it would give her an idea as to how much pain she was in for.

Brian, Stewie, Joe, and Cleveland arrived on the scene, ready for battle. Meg grinned; this was going to be fun.

I have to admit, I've become very disillusioned with Family Guy to the point where I can barely stand to watch the episodes. Originally, I was going to cancel the story, once I remembered I had it, but decided to at least finish it, especially since most people who read this have probably given up by now.


End file.
